New Year 2014
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: It's Dec.30 2013 a new year is about to begin. Penny has some exciting news about her career that Sheldon already knows. How will her boyfriend Leonard react?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had wanted to have this story done for New Years Eve. As you can see that didn't happen. I also was going to only post this as a one-shot. I'm close enough to being done and this story is long enough I don't mind splitting it up. If any of you Shenny fans go to the Today show site you will find an article and a poll about whether Leonard should remain Penny's boyfriend. After reading the article it has done nothing to change my mind about watching the show. I will say though my story bears a small resemblance to this episode. Also so you know right now without reading any further. This story is not nice to either Leonard nor Amy. Oh and I used a couple of cuss words too in case those offend you. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the The Big Bang Theory. If I did this fanfiction wouldn't be necessary.

December 30, 2013 7:00PM

Penny stepped into 4A and looked around. Everyone was here. Boxes of Thai food sitting on the coffee table. Plates dished up.

Sheldon gave her a small nod of encouragement.

Penny steps to the front of the coffee table as Leonard comes away from the fridge a beer in his hand. He walks over next to her and kisses her cheek.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Penny says. She turns and looks at Leonard with a huge grin. He slides his arm around her waist.

"You all know the play I've been doing at the local theater." Everyone nods at her..."Well I didn't know it but last night there was a producer from New York City there. He loved my performance and he's offered me a small spot in his new play."

"Oh Penny, that's wonderful! It's what you've been waiting for!" Bernadette gushes.

"Well it's nice that you got an offer. But obviously you will be turning it down." Leonard says pulling her a little closer to him.

If anyone had been looking at Sheldon they would have seen, he was now staring down at his plate. Gripping his fork so tightly between his fingers it was starting to bend. He tried to control his breathing. Hoping beyond hope, that Leonard wasn't about to say something that was more stupid then had just come out of his mouth.

As usual Sheldon wasn't wrong.

Leaning back Penny stares at him. Her mind is whirling. She hadn't given the producer an answer yet. She'd seriously been thinking of saying thanks but no. Penny was sure that wasn't beer she smelled on his breath just now. There was something about the way Leonard had said "Obviously" and his tightening grip on her waist was setting off alarm bells and raising her blood pressure.

"You know how these things go Leonard. Most aren't a hit and only last a month if that. Regardless of how long it lasts it will be great for my resume." Penny says trying hard to control her rapidly rising temper.

"A month on some flop of a play isn't going to help your resume. We've been over this but you don't understand the concept. You need an education." Leonard practically snarled the words at her.

Penny pulled herself out of his grasp. She couldn't believe him.

"I'm going Leonard. That's the end of the conversation!" Penny said firmly.

"Listen when you've sobered up and had sometime to think about this foolishness you'll see I'm right." Leonard says as he steps closer to her.

"Sobered up! You think I'm drunk? Why don't you tell me what else you think I am!" Penny demands of him.

Sheldon is about to say something when Amy leans over and whispers..."Leonard is most likely right. She probably has had too much to drink. She should sleep it off."

Sheldon looks at her incredulously. He is about to admonish her when Leonard starts in again.

"You want to know what I think? I'll tell you. Some play in New York isn't going to make your resume any better. It has nothing of any worth on it to start with. A hemorrhoid commercial a couple of bad plays over a bowling alley and years of waitressing. An education might have helped you some. But you aren't getting any younger. Your best bet is marrying me. You keep up your looks and your skill in the bedroom and I'll buy you all the shoes you want. Forget this foolish acting business. Frankly you suck at it. Your best skills are in the bedroom." Leonard finished with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Are you calling me a whore?" Penny whispers stunned at his diatribe.

"Well like I said your skills belong in the bedroom." Leonard reaches over grabs her wrist and jerks her back to him.

"Let go of me Leonard!" Penny tries to pull away from him.

Sheldon has had enough. Yelling is one thing. Grabbing hold of her and not letting go. Well that is something Sheldon simply wont stand for a moment longer. Standing he moves around the coffee table until he is standing next to Penny.

"She told you to unhand her Leonard. I suggest you do it before I do it for you!" Sheldon says in a tone that no one has ever heard him use before.

"Mind your own business Sheldon! Go take care of your own girlfriend and stay away from mine. I called dibs on Penny years ago. Did you forget when we told you it's always Bros before Ho's?" Leonard snaps. He squeezes Penny's wrist harder and she lets out a soft whimper.

That whimper is all Sheldon needs. He grabs Leonard's wrist and squeezes hard. Leonard lets out a loud yowl and suddenly releases Penny.

Sheldon wraps his free arm around her as she stumbles away from Leonard.

The moment he releases his hold on Leonard. The smaller man lunges at him in a furious rage.

Sheldon swiftly moves Penny behind him. As Sheldon pushes Leonard away from him, he feels Penny grab the back of his shirt.

Leonard stumbles back a couple of feet but does manage to keep his feet underneath him.

Sheldon glances over his shoulder..."It's okay Penny. I wont let him hurt you."

Howard and Raj who've sat stunned at how quickly things have escalated so badly, are about to get involved when Leonard lunges at Sheldon again.

"Sheldon!" Penny gasps seeing Leonard coming again.

He turns just in time and pushes Leonard back once more..."Let her go Sheldon she's mine. I haven't spent all this time on her, to lose her now that she's figuring out where she belongs!"

"Yes Leonard on that we agree. Penny has figured out where she belongs and where she doesn't belong. It isn't here in Pasadena with you!" Sheldon informs him.

"Pretty soon those looks of hers are going to start fading. I'm willing to give her one more chance if she stops this nonsense about acting. The only star in acting she could ever have gotten is in porn!"Leonard smirks as he moves back towards them.

"I suggest you apologize Leonard. Then you need to shut up!" Sheldon growls at him.

"I'm not apologizing. Penny knows exactly what she is!" Leonard barely gets the retort out of his mouth before he finds himself, with Sheldon's right fist connected to his left cheek.

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Bernadettes screech of..."HOWIE DO SOMETHING!" Is the last thing Leonard hears.

The blow is more powerful then the guys would have ever credited him with. He knocks Leonard back into the trash can by the fridge. Where blessedly Leonard  
>slides to the floor and finally shuts up.<p>

"Sheldon! What is the matter with you? Hitting your best friend? Interfering in his domestic problems?" Amy screeches at him as she hurries over to Leonard.

Sheldon is paying no attention to her he has turned around to look at Penny.

Bernadette watches in stunned silence as Sheldon looks at Penny with a look of compassion. She's sure he's never looked at anyone that way before.  
>She's surprised even more when Sheldon's hand comes up to cup Penny's face. He lets his thumb wipe the tears from her cheek.<p>

"Come on." Sheldon wraps an arm around Penny's shoulders and walks towards the door. As he opens the door, he turns and looks back at Howard..."I'll be back  
>once I've got Penny settled down. I expect you'll have Leonard under some semblance of control on my return."<p>

Howard just nods his head and then Sheldon is closing the door behind he and Penny.

Sheldon leads Penny into her apartment. He gets her to sit down on the couch. He goes back and firmly locks the door. Sheldon looks back at her and sees she is  
>shivering. He pulls the afghan from the back of the couch and wraps it around her.<p>

She's about to speak when Sheldon surprises her with a kiss to her forehead. Then he heads into her small kitchen. He opens the farthest right hand cupboard.  
>He pulls down the juicer that sits on the top shelf. Right behind it is the small bottle of Jack Daniels she keeps. She doesn't think anyone knows she has it. Penny likes people to think she just indulges in wine. Sheldon knows better. He also knows she's had this bottle for almost a year and it doesn't look like she has taken more then a single shot out of it.<p>

He pulls out two shot glasses from the shelf she has her other glassware on. Sheldon uncaps the Jack pours two shots. He recaps the bottle places it back in  
>it's hiding place with the juicer standing guard in front of it. Sheldon picks up the shot glasses and comes back to sit down next to Penny.<p>

"Here" He says holding out one of the glasses to her. Penny takes the glass but raises her eyebrows at him.

"New Year, new beginnings." Sheldon clinks his glass to hers and they both down the amber liquid.

He takes the glass from her stands once more. He quickly washes both glasses out and leaves them to dry in the drainer.

Penny hasn't said a word. They just seem to fail her. She's too shocked at Leonard's venomous behavior, to even start to process it. Then when she adds  
>Sheldon's not just verbal but physical defense of her. Well it's all just too much to think about.<p>

Sheldon comes back and clicks on her tv. He finds The Sex In The City show she likes quickly.

"Stay right here." He says quietly. Penny watches as he now heads to her bedroom. "He's going to have a fit." she thinks to herself. The state of her bedroom, is like a cyclone hit it.

But she turns back around and tries to focus on the tv. In moments though Sheldon can hear her soft snores.

Sheldon quickly strips her bed dumping the dirty sheets and blankets in a corner. He moves to her bathroom and pulls out clean sheets. A stop at her closet and  
>he's pulling out another blanket and quilt.<p>

Then he's moving back to her closet again. He pulls out a set of pajamas and sets them in the bathroom.

Once the bed is remade to his specifications Sheldon is stepping back out into the living room. He clicks the tv off.

He crouches down in front of her and just looks at her for a few moments. He rarely gets to study her face this way. Too many awkward questions would be asked if he was caught at it.

It pains him to see the tear tracks on her cheeks. If he has anything to say about it, this will be the last time she has any. He has let things go on for too long. Sheldon  
>has known for a long time what he needed to do. Years ago he even made financial preparations for her. Long before there was an Amy. Since he's been with Amy he<br>has never thought to change them. He wanted to know she was always taken care of. Sheldon understands bad things happen to good people. He also understands  
>people die when you least expect it. So he made sure that Penny would never have to worry about money should he suddenly not be around to aid her if she needed it.<p>

He has no desire to hurt anyone. He just needed the right impetus to implement his desires. Yes Sheldon desires Penny. He had finally come to realize that staying in a  
>relationship he had no intention of seeing to it's expected conclusion was wrong.<p>

He'd been wrong to allow his friends to influence him. Just as he'd been wrong those couple of times he'd encouraged Penny to stay with Leonard. Even when he  
>knew it would all go wrong.<p>

There were so many things, they had all done wrong. It was time for him to stand up and be the man his grandfather had always expected him to be. That meant, making things right. Sometimes that meant someone was going to be hurt. Sometimes that was the only way to save yourself and the woman who'd come to mean more to you then a Nobel Prize.

Taking a deep breath Sheldon gently shakes her awake.

Her eyes open and she smiles at him..."Sheldon"

"Let me help you up." Penny reaches for his hand and lets him pull her up off the couch. The afghan drops down hanging half way to the floor.

Sheldon leads her to the bathroom. "I want you to wash your face, brush your teeth, put on your pajamas. Then I'll tuck you in and sing you Soft Kitty just this  
>once."<p>

"Soft Kitty is for when your sick." Penny says looking at him with an almost child like expression.

"Heartbroken is a kind of sick." Sheldon replies. He runs his knuckle down her cheek, then closes the door.

A few minutes later and Penny is climbing into the freshly made bed. Sheldon tucks her in.

"Before I sing, there are a few things I have to say first. Please don't interrupt me. Agreed?" He asks looking down into her deep green eyes.

"Agreed" Penny says staring up at him with such a look of trust that Sheldon feels his stomach clench.

"I know you told the producer you'd have to think about the offer. I did try to encourage you to call him back immediately and accept. I was afraid that Leonard  
>would respond, well not exactly like he has but not far from it either."<p>

Penny turned her head, hating that Sheldon had been right. Maybe tomorrow she'd admit to herself that she was glad that Leonard had behaved as he did. Leonard had finally given her the out she'd been looking for.

Penny felt Sheldon's gentle touch on her chin turning her back to face him.

"I'm going to go back and make it perfectly clear to him that he is to have no contact with you at all. I had to watch my father behave that way to my mother my whole life. It never got better Penny, it only got worse. The more she'd put up with that kind of crap the more he'd push. Leonard is no different. That's not love. It's some kind of insane fight for control. Sometimes the best thing you can do is to walk away. There is no disgrace in giving up an experiment that always comes up in the negative.

I'm also going to give him 3 days to move out." Penny gasps at this but remains silent..."I don't need a roommate. I just liked having one. However Leonard has not been a good friend for a long time now. I should have ended it on our return from the Arctic.

I'm also terminating my relationship with Amy. I've allowed her to manipulate me too long." Sheldon isn't sure what the look is he sees in Penny's eyes. Very soon Sheldon plans on making things perfectly clear to her, what his feelings are.

"I'm never going to be the boyfriend Amy wants. Quite frankly I can't stand her constantly trying to touch me and trying to change compulsions I have.

There is only one person in the whole world whose touch I truly don't object to. Well aside from MeeMaw's. That person is you." Sheldon smiles softly at Penny's  
>widening eyes at his admission.<p>

"Something for you to think about hmm? Now when I'm done with those two, I shall be coming back here. While you sleep, I'm going to give you the help you need to  
>leave here." Sheldon nods his head at her, as he watches her eyes well up again with tears..."Yes Penny. You must leave here. I'm going to email an acceptance to<br>the producer for you. Then I'm making you reservations on a flight to New York City. One way ticket no coming back. Then I'm going to reserve you a room in a  
>descent hotel for two weeks. I'm also going to get you a realtor to help you find an apartment to rent. It will be a three bedroom in a nice safe neighborhood." Sheldon stops for a moment and pulls out his wallet.<p>

He holds up a platinum credit card. Penny is surprised the card bares her name. Sheldon sets it on her nightstand.

"You will use that card for the security deposit, monthly rent and utilities on the apartment. You will use it to feed yourself. No liquor though. You'll find yourself a good acting class and pay for it with that card. Oh put your transportation needs on it too. You should be able to use the subway most of the time. Sometimes you'll need a cab etc.

I will hire a cleaning service myself. They will come and clean once a week for you. Should any of your family members wish to visit you, you'll have a guest room for them stay in. The other bedroom you will leave empty for me." The smile Penny gives him at this makes, all the hell he will be going through when he gets back to 4A worth it.

"In the morning I will make breakfast for the two of us. I'll help you pack and you can tell me what you want to have me ship on to you and what I can dispose of.

Then I'm going to call you a cab, to take you to the airport. The final thing I'm going to do before you get in the cab is kiss you good-bye."

This time a tear does slip down her cheek. She has to remind herself this is Sheldon. He knows exactly what he is saying. More importantly Penny knows without a doubt, Sheldon knows what his words are promising her.

"Do you have anything to ask me or say?" Sheldon asks her. All Penny can do is shake her head no. He has finally managed to leave her speechless. The last thing  
>Penny hears before she drifts off to sleep is "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty,sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." She does smile softly at the kiss Sheldon<br>places on the top of her head as he leans over and turns off the light.

Sheldon scoops up the sheets and blankets he'd tossed into the corner. He comes out into the living room and snags the afghan too. Her grandmother made this. He's sure he can fit it into her luggage.

Sheldon grabs Penny's keys and goes out the door. He locks the apartment up then he heads down to the laundry room.

A few minutes later and Sheldon is taking a deep breath before he reenters his own apartment. He stands up straight like his grandfather always told him to do..."Sheldon Lee a man always stands up to his full height. Especially if he is about to head into battle. Don't give the enemy one damn inch!" With his grandfather's words ringing in his ears, Sheldon opens the door to 4A.

He looks around the room he sees only Bernadette, Howard, and Raj.

"Amy's in the bathroom with Leonard. Getting him cleaned up." Howard says as Sheldon heads to his desk. Sitting down Sheldon opens a folder on the laptop.

Howard waits a moment for him to say something when he doesn't Howard continues..."Apparently his mother called him this afternoon. His sister and brother both got promotions where they work. She spent quite a bit of time berating his only average achievements. That's why he left work without telling you. He thought it would be a good idea to stop at a bar and knock back a few before he got home."

Sheldon looked up at Howard and glared at him.

Howard understood the look. As far as Sheldon was concerned, there was no excuse for Leonard's behavior. Even though he hadn't said it Howard agreed with him.

The printer suddenly whirred to life and two sheets of paper came out. Sheldon pulled each one out. He glanced over them quickly then pulling a pen out of the desk drawer he signed each one.

"Penny is never going to forgive me." Leonard whines as Amy leads him back into the living room.

She spots Sheldon and quickly says..."Sheldon,there you are. Leonard is quite remorseful for his earlier behavior. This is quite out of character for him and he will apologize profusely to Penny. He will do it immediately."

When it seems Amy is about to guide Leonard towards the door, Sheldon stands up..."You will not go near Penny."

"Sheldon really you..."Amy starts.

"No Amy. Leonard you will not go near Penny. Not tonight, not in the morning, not at any time in the next thousand years. You and Penny are over."

"Not until Penny tells me herself Sheldon! She's my girlfriend." Leonard snarls.

"Penny is no longer your girlfriend. I am no longer your roommate." He held one of the sheets of paper out to him..."You have 3 days to vacate my apartment. As you agreed to when you moved in. I wish I could say it's been a pleasure. It certainly hasn't been these last few years. You were the first real friend I ever had Leonard. But I lost that friend thousands of miles away in the Arctic. I should have ended all of this long ago."

"Sheldon think about what you're doing. Leonard is your best friend." Amy says stepping over to him. She's about to reach out and touch him when

Sheldon thrusts the second paper into her hand.

"You're wrong Amy. Penny is my best friend. She always has been. You'll find that's the dissolution to our relationship agreement." Before he can say more Amy drops the paper and grabs his arm..."Sheldon I don't know what Penny has said to you but, you can't let her failure to keep Leonard affect our relationship."

"Penny has said very little to me. The only thing Leonard's failure at having a healthy relationship with Penny has done. Has been the push I needed to end the farce of a relationship we've had."

Amy's mouth drops open and she jerks her hand off of Sheldon's arm.

"How can you say that?" She cries.

"Amy you supposedly are an intelligent woman. If after over 3 years I haven't taken you to bed and fucked the hell out of you, that should have given you a clue it's never going to happen!"

He turns to a stunned Raj, Howard, and Bernadette.

"I have no problems with you three. If you wish to continue a friendship with myself, I would be quite happy to do so. However even the three of you need to  
>understand Penny and I are done with Leonard and Amy. It didn't work out. It's time for us to move on." Sheldon moves back to his desk and picks up his laptop.<p>

Moving to the door he reaches into the bowl and pulls out his own keys along with the spare key of Penny's. He wouldn't put it past Leonard to try to sneak into her apartment. Penny's own keys are still tucked safely in his pocket.

"I'll be back in 3 days Leonard. Make sure you and all your belongs are gone."

Then Sheldon was out the door and crossing the hall to 4B.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Big Bang Theory

December 31 2013

The smell of bacon and coffee had Penny waking with a smile. She laid there for a moment realizing she was actually feeling something she hadn't felt in years. Hope. Hope for a new start at a new life. After everything that happened with Leonard yesterday, Penny couldn't find an ounce of guilt inside her.

Sheldon was right they'd allowed their bad relationships to go on too long. She sat up and swung her feet onto the floor. Penny spotted the platinum card still sitting on her nightstand where Sheldon had left it.

She had a lot to thank him for and she had no idea where to start. Penny heard her bedroom door start to open slowly.

Sheldon peered his head around and smiled softly at her..."Breakfast is on the table. Don't be long or it will get cold."

"Sheldon come sit by me for a moment. Please." Penny patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Sheldon sighed as he entered the room. He'd always known if he ever started indulging her it would be his downfall. Apparently this was the moment it was going to start.

He sat next to her. Then Sheldon leaned over kissing her cheek. He found he loved the blush that came to them. Just to keep it there a little longer he whispered in her ear..."Good morning Kitten."

At the feel of his warm lips against her ear, the huskiness in his voice when he said "Kitten", Penny had all she could do to not turn her head and lock her lips with his. Instead she slid just a couple of inches away from him.

A motion that caused Sheldon smirk at her.

"Stop that!" Penny admonished him. He raised his eyebrows at her as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

Penny reached over and tapped the platinum card. Suddenly her eyes are welling up with tears..."Sheldon, how do I thank you for this."

Sheldon reached over and took her hand. He locked their fingers together and gave a small tug pulling her back next him.

"You make your dream come true. Now let's go eat breakfast. We have a lot to do before you leave me." Sheldon pulled her up with him and they headed to the kitchen.

Two hours later and Sheldon had quickly realized Penny's small Hello Kitty suitcase was not going to be big enough. Penny needed to leave for the airport by 3PM. They didn't have time to go out and purchase her appropriate luggage. Having heard Leonard leave 4A an hour ago. Sheldon went to his bedroom and got 2 of his own suitcases. Plus the additional clothing and other personal items he'd need until Leonard has vacated the apartment. Sheldon decided he was giving Penny his laptop. He'd save all his work to a flash drive this way he would have no worries about not being able to Skype her.

The producer who'd offered Penny a role had called her around the time Leonard was leaving. He was thrilled Penny had accepted the role and looked forward to seeing her on the 4th of January. Penny had pulled Sheldon into a hug as soon as she'd closed her phone. She was thrilled in just a few days she'd finally see what it was like to step out onto a Broadway stage.

2:45PM and Sheldon has to admit they'd accomplished quite a lot in just a few short hours. Other then clothes she wasn't taking with her, the only other things Penny wanted sent on to New York, were just a very few personal items. Photo albums, the small amount of materials she had left from making her Penny Blossoms,dvds,cds and finally the bowl Sheldon had given her years ago to keep her keys in.

Care bears, furniture, housewares, etc all to be donated. She also asked Sheldon if he would personally destroy the painting Amy had given her. She didn't have time to do it herself. Honestly it had always creeped her out.

"Since we're being honest here. That portrait has always, as you say creeped me out too. I'm just thankful she never had one done of her and I." He said with a shudder at the image that popped up in his head.

Sheldon picked up the two large suitcases and stepped out into the hallway. Penny slung a small backpack over her shoulder and picked up her purse. She grabbed her keys out of the bowl that Sheldon would send on to her later.

For just a moment she let all the memories of her life in 4B wash over her. The good and the bad. Taking a deep breath Penny pulls herself up to her full height, steps into the hallway with Sheldon and locks the door to 4B for the last time.

Sheldon passes the luggage to the taxi driver and asks him to give them a few moments.

Sheldon turns and looks at Penny. She looks beautiful. She's dressed as he asked her too. Blue jeans, his Flash t-shirt that she's knotted at her waist for a better fit. Yes even sneakers. In case of an emergency evacuation of the plane, he didn't want her tripping and being harmed because of a pair of high heels. For once she hadn't argued. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

He took the backpack and purse from her and tossed them onto the backseat of the taxi. Closing the door, he didn't want the driver to over hear what he had to say.

One look at her sad face and Sheldon almost flung the door back open and gave thought to getting in the taxi with her.

He knew he couldn't. She had to do this alone.

So he gave in to the one urge he could indulge in. Sheldon grabbed her hand and pulled her to him wrapping his long arms tightly around her. Penny let out a small gasp of surprise and tensed only for a brief moment.

Then Sheldon let out a sigh as her arms came around him. Penny laid her cheek over his heart and tried very hard not to burst into tears.

She failed badly as Sheldon pushed her back just enough so he could lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Please don't cry Kitten you know it upsets me terribly. I know it's New Years Eve and you're going to be alone in a new city. By the time you get to the hotel it will be either midnight or shortly after. I demand you Skype me immediately. While I can follow your flight on Flight Tracker. I will still want to know you've made it safely to the hotel. I shall need to wish you a Happy New Year.

I've arranged for a driver to meet you at the airport and take you to the hotel. I've also arranged for the hotel to deliver a light meal to your room once you've settled in.

Don't argue with me. I know you wont eat on the plane. A good meal will help you achieve a good REM sleep.

You will have one day to recuperate and then as they say you will take off running." Sheldon pulled back so he was now staring into her deep green eyes. Eyes swimming with tears that make his heart clench.

"Now then you have your suitcases, your boarding pass, driver's license, credit card, my laptop so I know you wont have any issues there. A list with phone numbers and appointments already set up for you in your phone and on the laptop.

I believe your already to set out on your new life."Sheldon gives her an inquiring look..."Hmmm. I do believe I've forgotten something." Then he gives her that sexy smirk she's seen a few times that morning.

"I almost forgot the last thing on the list. Your kiss." Almost before Penny realizes whats happening Sheldon has moved one of his hands to the back of her head. He gives a playful tug to her ponytail tilting her head back. Just before his lips meet hers he winks at her. That wink telling her..."Hey I've got this."

Sheldon did have it. That kiss was every fantasy kiss she'd ever dreamed of. It started out soft and slow. Quickly moving to heated. His tongue slides along her bottom lip teasing her to open her mouth. The moment she does his tongue sweeps into her mouth and Sheldon overwhelms her in one kiss like no other man ever has.

Sheldon is an over achiever in everything. If he can kiss her like that Penny can't even begin to imagine what he'll do when he finally takes her to his bed. Penny has no doubts that's where all this is leading. This isn't about sex Penny realizes that kiss is about everything. Penny doesn't find an ounce of fear in the commitment that single kiss promises.

That kiss holds her attention through the ride to the airport. Through the hour and half she had to wait before the jet started to rumble down the runway. It occupied her thoughts through the four hour flight. If the driver Sheldon had hired in NYC hadn't tapped her on the arm she would have walked right past him and his sign with her name on it.

Even the city she'd waited her whole life to see. Now covered in a fine dusting of snow didn't, couldn't take her attention away from the kiss.

As she stepped outside JFK she was even happier Sheldon had insisted she take the coat he'd used while in the Arctic. She barely felt the cold air. The coat fell well below her knees.

She'd never checked into a hotel so easily. Penny barely noticed it was one of the most exclusive hotels in the city.

The bellhop opened the door and motioned for Penny to step in ahead of him.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasped and her purse fell out of her limp hand.

The bellhop let out a small chuckle..."Go look out the balcony." He told her as he pulled the two large suitcases into another room.

"Hey is that Central Park?" she yelled.

"Yes Ma'am." He said coming back into the sitting room..."Let me show you where everything is. Then I'll let the kitchen know your here and to have your meal sent up to you.

This wasn't just any hotel room. This was a suite. There was a small kitchenette with anything she'd need. Although the bellhop told her that most everyone that could stay in there rarely cooked. They just ordered room service. Then he led her to the bedroom.

The king size bed. Penny had all she could do to hold back a gasp as an image she and Sheldon in the middle of it flashed into her mind. A matching dresser, large closet with padded hangers. Penny thought she'd died and gone to heaven when she saw the bathroom. I bet I can float in that jetted tub. The separate shower had so many shower heads she was sure she'd need a manual to run it.

They walked back out into the sitting room and he showed her how to call the kitchen and the front desk if she needed anything.

Penny went for her purse to get him a tip when he stopped her..."No Ma'am. Dr. Cooper has taken care of everything. I hope you enjoy your two week stay with us." Then he was handing her the room card and he was gone.

Penny pulled the heavy parka off and tossed it down on to the couch. Next she pulled Sheldon's laptop out of her backpack. Walking over to the small wooden table sitting by the balcony doors. She pulled out a chair and set the laptop down opening it up.

Moments later Penny finds herself smiling at Sheldon..."Happy New Year Moon-Pie!"

"Happy New Year to you too Kitten. You do know here in CA. we still have another hour and half left before we are at midnight?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes Dr. Cooper I understand the three hour time difference." Then she gets a firm look on her face.

"Is something wrong Penny? I gave very specific instructions to what I wanted." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon this" She waved her arms around..."This is not a hotel room Sheldon. This is more like a penthouse. I don't even want to think about how much this  
>cost. I'll find something cheaper in couple of days."<p>

"You will not! That room is paid for the next two weeks. It's not refundable. I want to know you are safe and comfortable. It's bad enough you will be out walking the streets, taking the subway. I...I need to know that at night you are safe." Sheldon implored her.

"I'm sorry. Of course I'll stay here. I just...I'm not used to this kind of extravagance. It upsets me that you're spending all this money and you aren't enjoying it." Penny  
>said quickly wiping at her eyes to prevent the tears that suddenly filled them from falling.<p>

"Penny, you are overwhelmed and overly tired. I want you to go take a shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on. Then set the laptop on your bedside table  
>and I shall sing you Soft Kitty." Sheldon watched Penny sadly nod her head in consent.<p>

Then she picked up the laptop and carrying it into the bedroom. She put it down on the nightstand facing the room. Penny laid one of the suitcases down and  
>rummaged through until she found her pajamas.<p>

Sheldon watched all this biting his tongue to keep from admonishing her disarray to how he had perfectly packed the suitcase.

"Now listen here Missy! Watching you go willy nilly through the suitcase is one kind of torture I can put up with. You will not take that shirt off until your in the bathroom with the door closed!" Sheldon suddenly barked at Penny in a thick Texan twang.

Penny had completely forgotten that Sheldon could see her. She clenched the hem of her shirt, where she'd been about to pull it up over her head.

Penny drops her hands and turns to look at Sheldon. Smirking she says..."I thought the hero always peeked?"

Glaring at her Sheldon replied.."The hero peeks yes. However the heroine does not purposely disrobe in front of him! Now pick up your pajamas and get in the  
>bathroom, before I change my mind about singing you Soft Kitty."<p>

Penny picked up the pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. He was leaning back in his chair. His eyes were  
>closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.<p>

She just couldn't resist teasing him one more time.

Summoning up her best Texan accent..."Don't ya move Tex! I'll be back in the blink of a string theory."

Sheldon sat up suddenly ready to give her a lecture but he found himself speechless as Penny gave him the sexist wink she could.

By the time he'd pulled himself together, she'd closed the bathroom door.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Sheldon muttered to himself.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've given this considerable thought, discussed it with more then one person and I've  
>read other people's thoughts on this. So here it is. I just don't think any person with an IQ<br>of 187 who saves 47% of their salary has a money problem. Considering how Sheldon has  
>lived all these years I find it hard to believe he doesn't have money running out his ears.<br>So with that in mind in my story he can buy any damn place he wants to live in N.Y.C.  
>With the exception of maybe the Trump Towers. That's my opinion and the only one that<br>counts. This is fanfiction people. Nothing is in character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the big bang theory

January 2, 2014

11:00 AM

Penny stands in the Best Buy store looking at the video cameras. She'd already  
>spent an hour with one of the employees learning the ins and outs of each one.<br>She'd been up since 6:00 AM. By 6:30 she was in the exercise room of the hotel.

Like her suite, the exercise room was top of the line. Penny spent an hour there  
>trying to work out some of the nervous energy she had. She ordered breakfast<br>and went and took a shower. The place had impeccable timing, she thought. A  
>knock on her door as she exited the bedroom, let her know breakfast was here.<p>

As she ate, she looked out at the early morning skyline. Penny couldn't believe  
>she was here in N.Y.C. At 1:00PM she was meeting the relator, Mrs. Shah. While<br>eating breakfast it occurred to Penny, Sheldon would only have her descriptions  
>of what these places would look like. That was how she ended up in Best Buy<br>looking at video cameras.

When Mrs. Shah, met Penny at the hotel, Penny showed her the video camera.  
>Then Penny told her that she planned to send the videos to Sheldon.<p>

Mrs. Shah decided to keep it to herself that Dr. Cooper had already had virtual tours  
>of the three homes. Plus Mrs. Shah thought, Penny would know the things Dr. Cooper<br>hadn't seen and needed to. Not that she would voice it out loud, but Mrs. Shah was  
>extremely grateful Dr. Cooper was on the other side of the country.<p>

Mrs. Shah motioned for Penny to go first as the doorman to the highrise she'd  
>brought her to first, opened the door to the lobby.<p>

Penny stepped in and her jaw literally dropped open. She turned around in a small  
>circle. Elevators with gold doors, marble floors, etc etc.<p>

"Mrs. Shah. I can't see anything here. It's way too expensive." Penny said turning  
>to head back to the doorman.<p>

Mrs. Shah reached out and gently grasped Penny's elbow and guided her towards  
>the elevator.<p>

"Penny, I assure you Dr. Cooper knows exactly where this highrise is and how  
>much the apartment we are about to look at costs. Before you ask he gave me<br>strict instructions, price was none of your concern. I believe you know Dr. Cooper  
>well enough to know when he's given an instruction he expects it to be followed."<p>

Penny sighed and pushed the up button for the elevator herself.

"Yes I know Dr. Cooper well. However the last few days I'm starting to realize  
>there is a lot about Dr. Cooper I didn't know."<p>

An hour later, Penny asked Mrs. Shah if she could give her a few moments  
>alone. Mrs. Shah told her to take her time she'd meet her down in the lobby.<p>

"This is not an apartment." Penny mutters to herself as she walks over to the  
>floor to ceiling windows of the living room..."This a damn penthouse." She stared<br>out at the view of N.Y.C. from the 20th floor.

"This is every damn fantasy I ever had. Every time I thought of myself as a  
>successful actor, this is exactly what I dreamed." Penny quickly wiped at the tears<br>that were pooling in them. The place was immaculate. Everything was white with  
>black trim. Stainless steel appliances in the kitchen. Penny swore the smallest of<br>the three bedrooms was bigger then her whole apartment in Pasadena.

Mrs. Shah had told her that there was even a full gym and an Olympic size pool  
>in bottom of the building for all tenants to use.<p>

"That's exactly what this is. A dream, a fantasy. This isn't a home." Penny turned  
>from the view to die for. Walked out of the penthouse without a backward glance<br>or regret.

When she told Mrs. Shah she'd like to see the next one. Well Mrs. Shah had to admit  
>to herself, she was surprised. She'd met plenty of aspiring actresses in this city. This<br>penthouse was all their dreams. I do believe Dr. Cooper is going to be right in the  
>one Penny finally picks. As he said, she needs to have options. She needs to know<br>the choice is hers.

The second place they saw was a condo. For Penny the only difference between  
>the condo and the penthouse was the condo had a second floor and the gym was<br>down the street. Otherwise it was the same pristine interior. Everything Penny  
>should have been thrilled over.<p>

Penny looked at her watch it was almost 5:00PM.

"Mrs. Shah do we have time to see one more or do you have to stop for  
>today?" Penny asked. She just wanted to get this house hunt over. Penny<br>couldn't believe how disappointed she felt. Two places that had been her  
>fantasy for years and she hated them.<p>

"No dear. I have all the time you need. The next place isn't far from here." She  
>replied. Mrs. Shah was hoping that Dr. Cooper was right this last home would<br>put that eager smile back on Penny's face. She'd quickly come to like the young  
>woman.<p>

Thirty minutes later Mrs. Shah pulled her car up in front of a townhouse.

Mrs. Shah watched Penny get out of the car. "Which one?" She asked.

"That one in the middle." Mrs. Shah pointed..."You step down to the front  
>door instead of up like the other ones."<p>

Penny pulled out the camcorder and turned it on. For the first time she started  
>talking as she filmed..."Look Sheldon! This wrought iron fencing around<br>the entrance. I love that."Panning up the outside of the building, Penny  
>sighed at the sight of the wrought iron flower boxes on each window<br>going up all four floors.

"Let's go inside,Penny." Mrs. Shah called to her as she walked over to the  
>gate.<p>

Four steps down. One gorgeous oak and glass door opened and Penny knew  
>this was home.<p>

"Oh Sheldon...I...I...ohh...this is it."The foyer is white. Two double doors on  
>the right are a large coat closet. On the left is the white stair case with the brown<br>carpet leading up.

"Let's start down here first." Mrs. Shah says leading Penny down the short  
>foyer.<p>

"Wait what's this?" Penny asks, pointing at what looks to her like an elevator  
>door.<p>

"It's exactly what it looks like. An elevator. It stops at each floor. The previous  
>owner had elderly parents. He didn't want them to have to deal with the stairs.<br>So he put in an elevator."

"An elevator Sheldon! How awesome is that?" Penny laughed.

"This is the main living area." Mrs. Shah said.

Penny's hand with the camera fell down to her side as she stood there gaping  
>at the most beautiful living room she'd ever seen.<p>

"These oak floors are original to when the house was built. 13 foot high ceiling."  
>Mrs. Shah said.<p>

The walls are an off white. The huge fireplace is a lightish grey color. But even  
>those things aren't the best part of the room. It's the almost floor to ceiling<br>wood and glass oak french doors, that make the room. They open up to a small  
>fenced in courtyard that actually has three large trees growing. Bricks pave the<br>whole courtyard. Each tree is encircled by bricks with the inner circle covered  
>in red mulch. One corner of the courtyard has a wrought iron table and chairs.<br>with surrounded by six old fashioned wrought iron street lamps.

They went back through the living room crossed the hallway and stepped into a  
>formal dining room. The dining room opens into another living room, with another<br>fireplace. This one however when you look up you see the walkway/sitting room  
>on the second floor.<p>

Mrs. Shah leads Penny back to the hallway and a couple of short steps and they've  
>stepped into what Penny will describe to Sheldon as her dream kitchen. Not that<br>she knew she even had a dream kitchen.

Stainless steel appliances. The gas stove looked like it belonged in the Cheesecake  
>Factory kitchen it was so large. Black granite counters, dark oak cabinets. Some<br>of the cabinets have glass doors on them. One large corner will hold at least a  
>two dozen wine bottles. One end of the kitchen was done in red brick that held<br>a pizza oven. With a neon sign that said Pizza over the top of it.

"We should go up to the second floor now. Do you want to take the stairs or the elevator?"  
>Mrs. Shah asked.<p>

"Let's take the stairs up and the elevator down." Penny said with the huge grin that hasn't  
>left her face since she got out of the car.<p>

They walked up and then through the small sitting area.

"This floor had three bedrooms each with it's own bath. The owners took two bedrooms  
>and turned them into this fully equipped exercise room." Mrs. Shah opened up the first<br>door and Penny gasped as they stepped inside.

"Oh My God Sheldon!"Penny blurted out as she started taping. She knew what each  
>machine was for and told him as she taped..."Two spinning cycles, treadmills,weight bench,<br>mini stepper, yoga mats, ohhh a punching bag. I'm going to beat the crap out of that bag  
>Sheldon! Hey Mrs. Shah, what's behind this door ?"<p>

"Open it and see my dear."

Penny pulled the heavy door opened and looked inside..."Sheldon! It even has it's own  
>sauna!"<p>

Pulling open a second door. She finds a small bathroom with a shower big enough for  
>two. It not only was big enough for two but it had shower heads on each wall.<p>

They walked out of the exercise room and Mrs. Shah led her into the guest bedroom.

"This is the room their elderly parents used. As you can see here in the bathroom it's  
>a fully equipped handicapped bathroom. Every bedroom also has a fireplace. You saw<br>the elevator is next to the top of the stairs." Mrs. Shah led Penny out of the room  
>and opened up the third door on that floor..."This second bedroom is just like the other<br>only the bathroom isn't handicapped ready. Now shall we move up to the third floor?"  
>Mrs. Shah asked.<p>

"Sure." Penny said leading the way back to the staircase.

"This floor as you can see has four bedrooms. The ones on each end are like the one on  
>the second floor. Obviously they're windows look out over the street.<p>

These two in the middle, are the master suites and they over look the courtyard. We'll take  
>a quick look at the two smaller ones, then we'll look at each master suite."<p>

These two bedrooms were identical. each with their own bathrooms and large closets.  
>Penny didn't much care for the peach paint on the walls. But they can always be<br>repainted, she thought.

They stepped into the first master suite and Penny fell in love immediately. The suite  
>was huge and she loved the blue walls and white crown molding. The same dark wood<br>floors as in the rest of the house.

"Now this is every woman's dream." Mrs. Shah said as she opened a door on the  
>right hand wall.<p>

Penny stepped in and practically screamed..."Sheldon! Check it out! Even I don't  
>have enough shoes to fill that shoe rack!" she told him as she pointed the camera<br>at one end of the closet. Where a floor to ceiling shoe rack was. The rest of the  
>closet was perfect too. Shelves,clothing rods, and dressers all custom built ins.<p>

Penny walked out of the closet with a sigh..."I think I just died and went to  
>heaven Mrs. Shah."<p>

The realtor chuckled and pointed at the windows.

She walked over and ran her hand over the long heavy custom made drapes. Penny  
>looked out the window down into the courtyard. She looked back and realized if<br>the bed was in the middle of the room, laying there you'd only see the branches of  
>the trees.<p>

Penny moved away from the window and walked over to what had to be the bathroom.  
>Mrs. Shah opened the door and stepped back.<p>

Penny walked in camera up to her face panning the whole room..."Holy Crap on a Cracker!  
>Sheldon, look at that tub!" sitting up on a platform in the middle of the large room was the<br>biggest claw foot bathtub, Penny had ever seen..."Sheldon that tub can fit at least two people.  
>I love the color. I thought they only came in white!" She panned the camera down into the<br>tub so he could see it was almost a perfect blue match to the walls in the bedroom. White  
>tiled floor. A stand alone shower. Big enough for two. Tiled in blue. A shower head on<br>each wall and a built in bench in each corner. Enclosed in glass. Double sinks, in granite  
>counter tops. Large cabinet to hold towels, sheets etc.<p>

"Shall we go look at the other master suite now?" Mrs. Shah asked.

"Ummm is it identical to this one?" Penny asked finding she was starting to have a hard  
>time controlling the tightening low in her belly and the images that bathtub was firing into<br>her brain. She could see herself in there with Sheldon, a large loofah sponge, and a whole  
>lot of pink bubbles.<p>

"Well yes actually except that bedroom is painted a verdant green where this one is azure  
>blue. Other then that they are exactly the same."Mrs. Shah tilted her head trying to figure<br>out the expression on her face.

"I don't need to see it then. Let's go up to the fourth floor now." Penny hustled out of the  
>bathroom with Mrs. Shah on her heels as they headed out of the master suite, to the staircase<br>for the last time.

"This floor was left as one huge room. A fireplace on each end. Four large windows facing  
>the courtyard. Walls on both sides of each fireplace are built in shelves for books. The long<br>wall opposite the windows,as you can see have the built in glass enclosed display cases. As  
>you can see there is more then enough room for large sofas, chairs, desks. Why you could<br>even put a pool table up here. Oh and every room in the house is wired for cable-internet etc.  
>That door over there is a small half-bath." Mrs. Shah said as Penny taped the room for Dr. Cooper.<p>

Penny turned the camera off and gazed at the display cases. "Sheldon could put every collectible  
>he has on display in there and have room for more. This house is perfect." She thought to herself.<p>

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Shah asked. Penny seemed to be tearing up. If Mrs. Shah knew  
>anything about the realty business. She knew when a woman client teared up the sale was a<br>done deal. It never failed.

Penny blinked furiously and said..."Yes, Mrs. Shah. Let's try out that elevator." Penny needed  
>to get out of that room. Damn Mrs. Shah and her idea for a pool table. Penny knew pool<br>tables and she knew just what she and Sheldon could do with one. Shooting numbered balls  
>into pockets had nothing to do with it.<p>

An hour later and Penny is stepping into the jetted tub in the hotel bathroom. She sinks down  
>into the warm water, lays her head back and sighs. "Who knew looking at three homes<br>could be so exhausting." She thinks to herself..."That damn claw foot tub. I don't care  
>where I live, the first thing I'm buying myself is one of those tubs. I can just see me<br>sitting between Sheldon's legs as he washes my back with a loofah sponge and works  
>his way around to the front. Penny's mind suddenly flips to a scene of her standing behind<br>Sheldon showing him how to position the cue stick, on a stunning pool table. They're  
>blessedly naked. ERRRRR Bad Penny! Bad Penny!" With that last lustful thought<br>Penny gets out of the jetted tub and heads for a cold shower instead.

Three hours later and Penny has just set her dinner cart outside of her door to be picked  
>up by room service. She's already sent the video's to Sheldon and she's just waiting for<br>him to ding her on the Skype.

Penny walks into the bedroom, and is about to climb up into the center of the bed.

"Did you eat dinner?" Sheldon asks.

Penny whips around to her right. Glaring at his image on the laptop. She's sure he's  
>trying very hard not to smirk at her.<p>

"Damn it Sheldon! You scared the crap out of me. You're 2 minutes early!" She snaps looking  
>at the clock that says 9:59PM.<p>

"My apologies. May I say, you've never looked lovelier. Flannel looks good on you." Sheldon  
>said.<p>

Penny looked down at herself. She'd stopped in the gift shop in the hotel.

She'd found she was quite cold at night in the big bed all alone.

So she'd gone searching for something warmer to wear then her Hello Kittie boxers and camisole top.

The blue and white plaid pajama set had practically screamed her name.

She'd quickly waved at the clerk and asked did they have the set in women's and in green and red plaid.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am, we don't. It's been so cold and snowy here the flannels have been  
>flying out of the shop. All I have left until a shipment comes in next week are these<br>X-Tall blue and white sets." The young clerk told her.

"I'll take a set and a pair of those heavy blue thermal socks." Penny told her.

"Well they didn't have any in my size. Just yours. So you can have the pants I'll keep  
>the shirt. Although I do have to roll the sleeves up. Otherwise I think it's plenty long<br>enough don't you?" Penny asks. Then she spins around like a model flannel  
>shirt hung down past her knees and Sheldon could see she was sporting a pair of thermal<br>socks too.

"You look adorable Penny." Sheldon said so quietly that Penny almost missed hearing it.

A/N: I had a heck of time trying to figure out where to stop. Next time you get to hear  
>Penny tell Sheldon about the townhouse and hopefully real life not getting in the way<br>Sheldon sends Penny a Valentine's Day gift.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is incredibly long. I just couldn't decide when to stop. You hear some of this from Sheldon and some of this from Penny. While I'm dating this Feb. 14 the majority of it is what has happened between Jan. 2-Feb. 14. Since this is so long expect the chapter to be very short. Thanks for all the reviews. I've only read this over one time. So you're likely to find lots of mistakes.

Feb. 14, 2014

"45 days since the last time, I touched her. 1,080 hours since the one time I felt her pressed against my chest. 64,800 minutes since I kissed her. 3,888,000 seconds since I sent her away." Sheldon thinks to himself as he stares glumly out the window of 4B.

Penny had 2 months left on her lease. He'd paid the rent and caught up the month she was behind. The landlord asked him was Penny coming back. He'd told him no and had him make a new lease in his name. He couldn't bear the thought of a stranger living in her apartment.

He'd gotten rid of everything but her blue sofa, as Leonard had the long brown couch moved out of 4A the day before his 3 day eviction was up. He also kept Penny's bed, the sheets she'd slept in, the pillow she laid her head on, and the blanket he'd tucked around her. In 15 days he would move the bed and bedding into 4A. Specifically into his bedroom. He'd repainted the bedroom Leonard had used all those years.

While he'd hoped Leonard would just pack his belongings and be gone in three days he'd agreed too. Sheldon knew Leonard was too selfish to just let it go. No he'd pounded on the door to 4B on the third day.

He hadn't wanted to open the door. But he was sure Leonard wouldn't leave unless he had a final say.

Leonard had wanted to come into the apartment. Sheldon refused. He couldn't stand the thought of him being anywhere in close proximity to anything that Penny had touched. Sheldon found he didn't care that he had most of her belongings packed and labeled waiting for the shipping company to pick them up. He'd made arrangements for them to be delivered to a storage company in N.Y.C. A local charity would come pick up the clothes, Care bears, other housewares and furniture items Penny didn't want.

So, he'd stepped out into the hallway, pulled the door shut behind him and said..."Go ahead Leonard. Get what ever it is off your chest as the saying goes."

Nothing he said was a surprise to Sheldon. First it was a plea to change his mind about being a roommate. He told him he'd never find another roommate who would accommodate his schedules and quirks. Then he went on that he wouldn't have any friends at all. Raj and Howard would only put up with him for two weeks tops before they came crawling back to him.

Sheldon just rolled his eyes at him. Howard and Raj had both come to see him the day after Penny left. Both apologized profusely to him. Not only for ignoring Leonard's ever degrading behavior to Penny but it was the first heartfelt confession they made to him about the Arctic that he actually showed Sheldon they already had schedules made up to pick him up for work and take him home at night.

Realizing Sheldon wasn't about to back down, Leonard went in for what he thought was the kill. He railed at Sheldon that if he thought Penny would let him be her boyfriend he really was insane. No way Sheldon would ever be able to satisfy someone like her when he couldn't even bring himself to go to second base with Amy. Leonard predicted Penny would be screwing either the director or the lead actor of whatever play she was in within 3 days of joining the play.

At least Leonard did have the intelligence to back up when he saw Sheldon clench and unclench his fist at that one.

Sheldon had enough of Leonard.

Stepping closer to him, Sheldon practically growled at him in full Texan accent..."You have no need to concern yourself with my well being any longer Leonard."

By now Leonard was backed up against the door to 4A and Sheldon was so close to him he could feel each breath on his face as Sheldon spoke. He went to move to the right around him. However Sheldon anticipating his move slammed his palm down against the door frame, effectively blocking him.

Leaning down Sheldon snarled into Leonard's ear..."As I told you before Penny and I are done with you. You can keep your job at Caltech. You so much as glance at my office, should I hear that my name or god forbid Penny's name has crossed your lips. Try to screw with Penny or me in anyway and I will make you disappear off the face of the earth. When I'm done even your own mother wont remember there ever was a Leonard Hofstadter. I assure you Leonard with my IQ, it wont be hard at all."

Sheldon lowered his arm and Leonard scurried away like the rat he was.

His whole body was like a tight wire ready to fray. This was one of those times he damned his eidetic memory. Having the memory also meant the feelings that came with it.

"I should think of something pleasant." Sheldon let his memory go back to the night he and Penny had discussed which home she wanted to live in.

The conversation started as he expected. She couldn't live in any of the three. They were entirely too much money. She didn't need to have two PhD's to know that. It had taken him five minutes to convince her that she didn't want to live in a cardboard box in an alley in N.Y.C. He certainly wasn't going to. Now she could either tell him about the video she'd sent him or he'd tell her what he thought. He got silence.

"You probably really admired the penthouse on the 20th floor. When you compare that to the condo. Well really it's no choice. That view of the city is as the hippies say "To Die For." Sheldon tried very hard not to twitch or let a smirk cross his lips. When she still didn't say anything he decided he should give her another push..."After all I would think the penthouse is every actresses dream home. The one they fantasize about their whole life."

Penny stared at his image in the laptop and struggled not to let her eyes well up with tears.

She pulled the sleeves of the flannel shirt down and curled her fingers under the cuffs..."I was wowed when I walked into the penthouse."

"But..." Sheldon nudged her.

Penny looked at him with as sad a face as she had the night before she left him. Only this time he couldn't tuck her into bed.

"You're right. That penthouse is everything I ever dreamed I'd have as a successful actress. I should want it without a second thought. The problem is, it's not a home. It's a fantasy a dream. I want a home Sheldon and everything that implies." This time Penny couldn't stop the tears from not only filling her eyes, but running down her cheeks.

Sheldon had all he could do to not put another screen up on the laptop and book himself a flight to JFK.

"So why don't you tell me about that bathtub with the claw feet you seemed to be so focused on in the video." Sheldon said. This time he didn't hold back his smirk.

For the next two hours Sheldon and Penny talked about the townhouse. Penny admitted while she loved the claw foot tub, she really thought her favorite place was going to be the courtyard.

Sheldon said he thought the fourth floor would be perfect for an at home office at one end of the large room. They both thought it needed two long leather couches one to face each of the fireplaces. He insisted she use part of the room as an office for herself.

"After all once your famous on Broadway, you'll be deluged with acting offers. I'd prefer not to run into scripts and contracts all over the place." He told her.

"Thank you Sheldon." She whispered. Penny didn't know how to tell him how much that little bit of faith in her acting ability meant to her.

Then came the question that Sheldon had been dreading.

"When are you coming to N.Y.C.? I can't furnish this house without you." Penny asked smiling softly at him.

Sheldon looked away from her for a moment before he spoke..."Kitten, I have a year left on my contract with Caltech. I wont be coming to N.Y.C. until it runs out."

"Bazinga better come out of your mouth the next time you open it Dr. Cooper! Because I'm not amused at all." Penny snapped at him.

"I'm sorry. I cannot break my contract. Frankly you need this time alone. You need to prove to yourself that you can make your dream come true. You don't need to prove it to anyone else but yourself. You try so hard to please other people even when it makes you miserable. As for furnishing the house. You have the camera. Just film what you like send it to me and we'll talk about it. We've already discussed furniture for the fourth floor. You'll do just fine Kitten. Just believe in yourself."

The day after their Skype session about the townhouse, Penny had her first meeting with the director of the play. Penny spent the first week at the theater enamored of everything. From scenery to wardrobe, to her favorite watching the other actors rehearse. Her part was small and she was only on stage twice. She did have a few lines to say though so she was thrilled.

The beginning of her second week in N.Y.C. Sheldon told her Mrs. Shah would meet her at the hotel. Penny would sign the final papers for the sale of the townhouse and Mrs. Shah would give her the keys.

Naturally Penny protested her name being on the sale papers. He'd swiftly informed her if she wanted to live with him she'd damn well sign the papers and wouldn't say another word about it.

Sheldon was quickly learning he got people to go his way if used the Texan accent he'd eagerly unlearned as a very young teen in college. He noticed the few times he'd used it on Penny her eyes dilated and her breathing seemed to hitch.

Penny quickly agreed and said she'd go to the nearest sporting goods store for a sleeping bag and an inflatable mattress. She'd be able to move right into the townhouse and at some point could arrange to have the boxes brought to her from storage.

She watched as Sheldon leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. By now Penny knew when he did that, he was about to object to something she said.

Object he did. She was an actress. She would be spending many hours away from home. When she finally came home to sleep she would be doing it on a top of the line mattress. Not on what he called a huge square balloon that wasn't fit for a cat to sleep on. Penny hadto suffer through five minutes of a proper lumbar support lecture,before she could finally get his attention. She promised she'd do as he asked, if he'd just stop the lecture.

Penny had to admit Sheldon might be three thousand miles away from her. He took care of her like no man ever had before. When she woke up in the morning her cell phonehad the directions to three different bed and mattress stores on it. Surprisingly enough they were all close enough to the theater, she could go see them and still have time to go back and watch more rehearsals.

What Sheldon didn't know was that across the street from the second mattress store was an antique store. For some reason it called to her. There wasn't an inch of empty space in the large store.

It was owned by a sweet couple. Mr. and Mrs. Bomberg. They couldn't have been any nicer. Penny never realized, the more questions they asked her, the more answers she gave they were able to steer her to things she liked. She told them about moving into her new townhouse and while she hadn't decided on decor yet she realized a lot of things in the shop were going to work for the townhouse. Her immediate problem was her boyfriend insisted she needed to get a bed.

Mrs. Bomberg patted her hand at the blush that came to Penny's cheeks when she told them about Sheldon. While they hadn't actually discussed what to call themselves Penny was going with boyfriend.

The more she talked about Sheldon and what he'd done for her the farther back into the store Mrs. Bomberg led her. She opened a door and motioned for Penny to step in. On the right hand-side of the room was in Mrs. Bomberg's opinion the exact bed frame Penny needed.

"There dear. That's the bed frame you need. It's a king size too."

Penny followed Mrs. Bomberg's gaze..."Oh my god! That's it! It's perfect! I don't care how much it is. That's our bed!"

Mrs. Bomberg quickly blinked back her own watery eyes as she took in Penny's joy at the old brass Swan bed. The swans necks bent so their heads touch. Making them appear as though they've formed a heart.

Penny had no idea how Sheldon felt about Swans or brass beds. All she knew was the moment she saw it her mind flashed to an image of the two of them in the middle of it naked. She just hoped Mrs. Bomberg took the flush in cheeks for excitement over the bed.

Mr. Bomberg assured her, he could have it delivered and set up for her later that afternoon.

Penny ran back across the street to the mattress store and after trying several mattresses picked the one she liked the best and was promised it would be delivered at the same time as the Swan bed.

She made another stop at the Bed and Bath shop for sheets, pillows, and a blanket. Penny got back to the theater just in time for her own later she'd taken one of the wrought iron chairs from the courtyard, put it in the elevator and sent it up to the third floor. She used it to set the laptop on. She scarfed down the salad she bought at the deli two blocks over for her dinner. Then she quickly made the bed finishing touch was an old patchwork quilt in blue, white, and green tones. Mrs. Bomberg had sent it along with the Swan bed. She included a note that it was a house warming present from her and Mr. Bomberg.

Penny skipped her shower. She planned on using that claw-foot tub once she was done Skypeing. with Sheldon. Penny was truly amazed at the things Sheldon had accomplished from Pasadena for her. Knowing her schedule he'd gotten Mrs. Shah to come to the townhouse and let in the cable company and the security company. Lights, electric and gas weren't an issue. They'd been left on and he'd only had to have them changed over into his and Penny's name.

While it might have been presumptuous of him, he'd told them it was Penny and Dr. Sheldon Cooper. After all he reasoned that was where this was all headed.

"Good evening Penny." Sheldon said. He was a tad disappointed she wasn't in her flannel pajama top.

"Good evening Dr. Cooper." Penny said pertly. She loved how his blue eyes changed color anytime she called him that..."I want you to know I have purchased a bed, mattress, sheet set etc. I hope you love it Sheldon. It's the most awesome bed I've ever seen. It was like it was just waiting for me to come and get it." Then Penny stepped out from the front of the laptop so Sheldon could see the Swan bed.

The moment he laid eyes on the big brass bed, his brain fired a picture of Penny naked and withering underneath him in the middle of it. Penny watched him visibly gulp at the site of the bed. She picked up the laptop and walked him around the bed.

Finally she set the laptop back down on the wrought iron chair. The only other piece of furniture in the room. Well truth be told the bed and the courtyard furniture were the only furnishings in the townhouse. With the exception of the exercise equipment. Penny wasn't sure that could be called furnishings to her way of thinking.

When she looked down at him she saw a frown on his face.

"I thought you'd love the bed." She said quietly, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears over his stern reaction.

In full blown Texan accent Sheldon snarled at her..."For the love of God Woman! What man in his right mind wouldn't love that bed with you naked in the middle of it? Did you spend hours going from store to store? Just to find the bed that you were sure would drive me insane?"

Stunned but thrilled at his reaction, Penny watched him suddenly get up from his desk.

"Sheldon where are you going? We haven't hardly spoken tonight."

Suddenly his face was filling the screen..."I'm headed for a damn cold shower woman! Where else would I go after seeing that bed." With that Sheldon slammed down the laptop cutting her off.

Penny started to whistle as she walked over to her suitcase. She pulled out the flannel p.j. top,thermal socks, and in a side compartment pulled out her favorite pink toy. She was pretty sure Sheldon hadn't seen her sneak it in, when they packed. Grabbing her small bath case she headed to the bathroom. There was big blue claw-foot tub just beckoning her to come try it out.

Two weeks before Valentine's Day Sheldon Skyped Penny and was surprised to find her furiously wiping tears off her face. It took him 3 minutes of cajoling to get her to tell him what had her in such distress.

"I...uhhh...I'm lonely here at night Moon-Pie. I need something to cuddle." She looked everywhere but at him..."I lived alone in Pasadena for years Sheldon. I don't know why the hell I'm being such a baby now."

If Penny had told Leonard she needed something to cuddle he would have immediately thought she was getting ready to screw around on him. However this was Sheldon. He looked intently at her for a moment. His big brain analyzing the information she'd given him.

"Penny look at me please." Sheldon said. It took a moment but she did finally look up at him.

She was sitting in the courtyard and he could hear the sounds of the city around her.

"You weren't really alone. You'd been with Kurt. Then you moved to Los Robles. You met us the day you moved in. There is only 4A and 4B on this floor. You always knew someone was near by. Almost like living in a big farm house in Nebraska. Remember you fell in the shower. You were in another apartment yet you knew you could yell for me and I'd hear you. Now though you are in N.Y.C. Not in an apartment surrounded by other people. For the first time you actually feel like your alone. That's scary. I remember the feeling well when I went to Germany. It helps to stay busy. I promise it will pass as you become more accustomed to your life there. It's just that now some of the excitement has worn off. More of the reality is settling in. I'll make you a deal. You have only furnished your room and gotten a dining room table set. I want you to set up the bedroom on the second floor.I don't care how you do it. Although you should remember it will be used by either your family or my family members. You decorate it accordingly and I promise by the time Valentine's Day comes I will see to it that you have something to cuddle. Do you agree?" Sheldon asked.

"YES!" Penny shouted at him a huge grin now covering her face. Penny wasn't sure why Sheldon wanted her to do the guest bedroom. She assumed even if he wasn't ready for a physical relationship with her, he'd at least want to sleep in the other master Penny was thinking she was getting a 6'2" blue-eyed Whack-A-Doodle for Valentine's Day. She couldn't have been more wrong. Sheldon was in fact placing a phone call to a farm in Nebraska. More specifically the farm her father owned. Penny also didn't know that he had been in contact with her father several times since he'd sent her to N.Y.C.

They talked for more then an hour every time. Sheldon wasn't surprised to find out Penny had made the trip to N.Y.C. sound like a short endeavor. She'd only told her parents she and Leonard were no longer dating and Sheldon was helping her out. That wasn't going to do at all. Sheldon cleared the air with Wyatt. Making it perfectly clear what had gone on with Leonard and the steps he'd taken to remove from not only Penny's life but his own. He told Wyatt Penny needed this opportunity out on her own. Yes he was helping her financially. But it was Penny who had to do the real work of finding herself. Sheldon also made it clear his feelings for her and his plans for their future.

As for Wyatt. He admired Sheldon's no bullshit attitude. He told Sheldon he knew how much he and his wife had screwed up with not just Penny but her siblings.

Whatever Penny needed Sheldon need only ask him.

That's why Sheldon was perfectly comfortable calling Wyatt and asking him what Penny's favorite thing to cuddle had been as a child.

Wyatt had no idea how grateful Sheldon was to learn it wasn't a dog,cat, he really didn't think she'd have the time for a cat or dog. She was due to start acting classes the week after Valentine's Day and the play was running five days a week now and getting good reviews.

With not much time to get everything together and actually Wyatt doing all the work.

Sheldon was sure Penny was going to be thrilled with her Valentine's Day Gift.

A/N: Hopefully before the end of the day tomorrow I can post the Valentine's Day gift Sheldon is giving Penny. Also there is something in here I used in another fandom. So it might seem familiar to some of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Feb. 13, 2013

Penny's dad stood there looking out at the farm and thinking back to when Sheldon had called him  
>two weeks ago. If there was one thing Wyatt learned quickly it was that when Sheldon Cooper got<br>someone to agree with something. Well that person never had to think of a single detail after the one  
>of agreeing.<p>

He assured Sheldon that driving 1,243 miles to New York City was not a problem. Wyatt told Sheldon he  
>and Amanda were safer on four wheels on the ground then 30,000 feet in the air in this weather. He had<br>no desire to have his ass sliding down an emergency ramp at some airport.

"Son, I live in Nebraska. A couple feet of snow don't mean nothing to me. If I just change the oil, stash  
>the chains in the back of truck we use here on the farm and attach the snow plow. I can plow our way<br>there." It was one of the few times in Sheldon's life he'd been left speechless for a moment.

That was how Wyatt and Amanda found themselves in brand new Ford SUV driving to New York City  
>to deliver one very small furry Valentine's Day gift for Dr. Sheldon Cooper.<p>

Besides Wyatt didn't want to get there and find out some delivery service hadn't got there when they did  
>with the other things Wyatt needed for Penny's gift. Just on the principal of the thing, Wyatt put snow<br>chains, snow shovel, a bag of road salt and a bag of kitty litter into the back of the SUV. Amanda was  
>the one that tossed in the two pair of snow shoes and snow suits. Wyatt raised an eyebrow at her and<br>she winked back at him.

They hadn't been on a road in too many years to count. Both were excited about not only the trip, but  
>eager to see their daughter. Sheldon insisted Penny needed her parents. She needed them to show<br>they believed she could make her dream come true.

With the city effectively shut down because of the weather, Penny would be at the townhouse. The  
>show had been canceled for the night. All the actors were secretly thrilled they'd lucked out and gotten<br>Valentine's Day off.

Feb.14 2014

At 9:00AM EST. Wyatt pulled up in front of the townhouse. Thankful that apparently not many  
>people in the area had a vehicle and he was able to park right in front of the entrance.<p>

Wyatt and Amanda slid into their heavy parkas. Pulled on heavy sheepskin gloves and thick woolly  
>hats. Amanda wrapped Sheldon's furry gift in a bright pink and green scarf. Then she tucked the<br>furry gift into the front of her parka and carefully zipped up.

Penny jumped at the sudden sound of the doorbell. She was glad she hadn't picked up her coffee  
>cup yet.<p>

"Who the heck would be foolish enough to come out in this weather?" She wondered as she tightened  
>the flannel pink robe and headed to the door.<p>

She didn't even think to ask who it was, she just whipped the door open.

"Can I..." Penny shocked at the sight of her mother and father stood stark still in her doorway.

"Slugger I know you're surprised to see us. But it's damn cold out here let us in." Wyatt grumbled  
>to her.<p>

Penny stepped back and her parents stomped their booted feet off as they came into the foyer.

Wyatt pulled the door out of her hands and closed it.

"Mom, Dad. What on earth are you doing here?" Penny finally asked.

"A mother and father can't come visit their Broadway actress daughter?" Amanda asked pulling the  
>gloves off her hands.<p>

"Well of course you can." Penny said finally smiling at her parents as they kicked off their boots.  
>"Here let me take your coats?" Penny said.<p>

"Just a moment. Wyatt get out that camera.." Amanda said.

Penny watched as her father reached into his pocket and pulled out a small video camera, just like  
>the one she had.<p>

"Let me turn this thing on."Wyatt said, pushing a button on the camera..."Step back you two, your  
>too close."<p>

Penny and Amanda stepped back. Penny turned to her mother trying to figure out what the heck  
>was going on.<p>

Amanda slowly unzipped her parka. Penny was taken aback to see a bright pink and green scarf  
>that at first look seemed to be balled up. Then it moved.<p>

Amanda held it out to her..."Sheldon says Happy Valentine's Day Penny. He hopes this is exactly  
>the warm cuddly gift you were looking for."<p>

Penny took the bundle and suddenly a black and white head with long ears popped out to look  
>at her.<p>

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed quickly unwrapping it from scarf..."He looks just like Mr. Thumper  
>that I had as a kid."<p>

Wyatt quietly said as he filmed..."Like I said Sheldon you didn't have a thing to worry about. She  
>loves it."<p>

Two hours later Penny was telling Sheldon all about the rabbit she had as a child. She took it  
>every where she went. She'd even taken one of the ponies halters and fashioned it into a halter<br>so she could walk Mr. Thumper around.

This rabbit was the same black and white as Mr. Thumper had been all those years ago. However  
>Mr. Thumper was a Flemish rabbit. This one was not. This was a lionhead bunny.<p>

Penny assured Sheldon the rabbit would be easily trained to use a litter box.

"Have you decided on a name for the little beast?" Sheldon asked, smiling at how happy she was.

"Oh yes." She picked the bunny up out of her lap and held it up to the laptop..."Dr. Sheldon Cooper  
>it's my pleasure to introduce you to Dr. Albert Einstein Phd. Don't snub him because he only has<br>one Phd after his name!" Penny warned Sheldon.

"I wouldn't dream of it."Sheldon assured her.

"I think I'll just call him Albert for short. Doc is such a common name for rabbits you know." She  
>told him as she placed a small kiss on the rabbits head before setting him on the floor. Smiling<br>happily as he hopped about the room.

"I tried to get your parents to fly. However your father was quite adamant about not flying. They  
>are in good health?" He asked worried about the stress of such a journey especially in inclement<br>weather.

"They're great. We brought everything inside. Oh Sheldon, you should have seen his face when  
>I showed him the elevator. Although he did admit it was pretty awesome not to have to carry everything<br>up the stairs."

Sheldon just gazed at her..."You know, I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful then  
>you do right now."<p>

Penny was about to tell him he needed his eyes checked. She knew what she looked like. She  
>was still in the flannel night shirt, thermal socks, and flannel pink bathrobe. Her hair was<br>coming out all over the place from where she'd quickly pinned it up on her head. Her face  
>was bare of any makeup.<p>

It occurred to her in that moment, that no other man had ever told her she was beautiful,  
>unless she had her make up on and skin tight clothes on her body.<p>

While she'd been disappointed Sheldon hadn't surprised her with his own 6'2" self. Penny  
>found she was more happy then she could say that he'd gotten her parents to come see<br>her. She was pretty sure Albert was just the frosting on the cake.

"Moon-Pie, I've never had as wonderful a Valentine's Day as this one. It could only have  
>been better if you were here. Happy Valentine's Day Dr. Cooper."<p>

"Happy Valentine's Day Kitten."

A/N: There you have it my friends. Sheldon and Penny's first Valentine's Day.  
>HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the big bang theory.

A/N: My apologies for the long wait. Real life and a writers block ugh! Anyhoo. Here it is.  
>I'm not real happy with the end of the chapter. I decided I needed to end this one here. Hopefully<br>the next chapter will flow more smoothly for me.

Wyatt leaned against the doorway and watched his daughter beat the hell out of the punching bag.

"Who you beating up Slugger?" He finally asked her ten minutes later.

Penny dropped her aching arms. She took in a deep breath trying to control her heaving chest.

She jerked at the pat of the soft towel against the back of her neck. Penny turned her head just enough  
>to whisper..."Me Daddy. I'm beating up me."<p>

"Oh Baby." Wyatt sighs as he turns her around and pulls her into his arms.

Wyatt let her cry for a few minutes. Then he guided her over to the window seat where they sat down.

After he wiped her tears away he said..."Okay Slugger let's have it. Why were you beating the hell out of yourself?"

"I'm scared Daddy. I don't think I'm ever going to be good enough." Penny whispered.

"Good enough for what?" Wyatt asked.

"Anything, everything, Sheldon." Penny blinked furiously trying not to let anymore tears  
>fall down her red sweaty cheeks.<p>

He looked at her quizzically and asked..."You think he expects you to be perfect or successful?"

"Both. Sheldon, you know he's going to win a Nobel Prize. He really is that smart. Amy she  
>is almost at his level. Leonard well you know how smart he is. Raj, Howard, Bernadette, they're<br>all super smart too.

Maybe he just felt sorry for me. Failed waitress, failed actress, failed girlfriend. College dropout.  
>Hell not even university drop out, just community college dropout.<p>

He's going to wake up soon. Sheldon is going to look in the mirror and say..."What the hell  
>was I thinking! I gave up my smart girlfriend and smart friends for what? A girl whose 3000<br>miles away not even close enough to bang." Penny didn't even look up at her father, she  
>was so disgusted with herself.<p>

It took Wyatt a moment to think of what to say. He was stunned by what she'd just said.

Where did his little girl go. His confident little Slugger that could knock the baseball so hard and  
>far everyone got to run to home base. What happened to the confident girl who won the junior rodeo?<br>Was she so far deep into self loathing that she couldn't see that a man who did everything Sheldon had done for her, did it for no other reason then love?

"WOW! I don't know who it is, you think Sheldon Cooper is! He isn't the man you just described.  
>I don't think you know him at all. Slugger he knows you forwards and backwards." Wyatt watches<br>her face go from disgusted to shocked at her father's comment.

Wyatt thought back to his Skype with Sheldon three weeks ago.

He'd asked about something cuddly. What kind of pet did Penny have as a child. They talked  
>about the rabbit and Wyatt told Sheldon he still had the rabbit hutch it had lived in. He told<br>Sheldon he didn't think it would be a problem to ship the rabbit and the hutch.

Sheldon became incredibly quiet. Wyatt could tell by the look on his face he was deciding  
>if he should give voice to what was on his mind.<p>

"Wyatt it's not really about the rabbit. I am not someone who really understands human emotions.  
>However ever since I stepped in between Leonard and Penny. Since I seized control of the situation.<br>I seem to know what she needs better then she herself does." Sheldon said looking down at his lap.

Wyatt learned quickly it was best to just let Sheldon go at his own speed.

Finally Sheldon looked back up at him. In almost a whisper he said..."Wyatt, Penny needs her  
>mother and father. In person. Not by Skype. She is floundering. I had hoped that relieving her<br>of finical burdens would give her some relief from the hopelessness she feels. Penny is no  
>longer that confident young woman, full of hope that she would be an actress. I do not know<br>exactly when it happened. How it happened. I know only that it exists."

Wyatt is shocked by not only what Sheldon says but by the obvious tears welling up in his  
>eyes..."Wyatt I am not enough for her. She needs her parents. You and her mother gave<br>her the belief she could be anything she wanted to be. I believe that the two of you are  
>the only ones who can help her find the path that will lead her to that belief again."<p>

"Sheldon you should be the one to go see her. She isn't a little girl anymore." Wyatt said.

"I cannot." Sheldon quickly said shaking his head sadly.

"Sheldon it's obvious you care for my little girl a great deal. No man goes to all this trouble  
>for a woman he isn't in love with. Why can't you go spend Valentine's with her?"<p>

"Because the next time I am in Penny's physical presence. I will not be able to walk  
>away from her. I have to complete my contract with Caltech. I have much to accomplish<br>in the next 11 months."

"What? Surely you can take a few days off!" Wyatt insists.

"Wyatt, of course I can get time off. I meant what I said. I will not be able to leave  
>Penny's side the next time I am with her. I plan on staying by her for the rest of my<br>life." The steel determination in Sheldon's voice and his expression convinced Wyatt  
>that he and Amanda needed to travel to New York City.<p>

Now weeks later, Wyatt realized that Sheldon was right. When they'd first arrived  
>in New York Wyatt thought Sheldon was mistaken. That bravado Wyatt saw was<br>real. It was little things that quickly changed his mind.

Did they still take their coffee the same way, were they sure the light salad dressing  
>she had was okay or did they want her to run out for a different kind. It went on for<br>any number of things from food, to sheets, soap, shampoos.

Amanda and Wyatt had loved her play. Yes her part was small but to them she had  
>glowed like a super star. When she'd gotten home later that night, Penny had done<br>nothing but tear apart her performance. She hadn't even realized Amanda had  
>struggled to keep her tears at bay over her daughter's critique of herself.<p>

Once they were alone Amanda had told him they couldn't leave. Their daughter needed  
>them.<p>

In the end a trip that was only supposed to be a 4 day weekend turned into a 4 week  
>stay.<p>

If Penny had any doubts her parents loved her they dispelled them. They went to  
>Penny's play every night. When she was ready to give up the acting class Sheldon<br>had insisted she take, it was Amanda who convinced her even the best actors in  
>the world had help. It wasn't all god given natural talent. Like everything else<br>it was a skill. One that required practice.

While Penny had thought Sheldon was a hard task master. She was quickly thinking  
>he had nothing on her parents.<p>

Wyatt turned out to be a better agent then her real agent. She came home one day  
>to find a list attached to Einstein's rabbit hutch. Acting calls. All ones she could<br>go try for without disrupting anything in her already busy schedule.

She even got one of the commercials. It was a tourism ad for the city that would  
>be played strictly in the mid-west. By the time they left, Penny had, 5 call backs.<br>Something that rarely happened in Pasadena. She did have another small part  
>in another play that would start two months after the first one ended.<p>

Wyatt had one conversation with Sheldon while he was there.

"Sheldon you need to explain to Penny that everything you have in that big  
>brain of yours didn't just pop into your head. You need to explain to her how<br>hard you worked for it."

"Wyatt it's not like she hasn't seen my white boards. Matter of fact the first  
>time she was in the apartment she saw my white board. She asked was I one<br>of those beautiful mind guys."

"Sheldon you always say you have a working knowledge of everything in  
>the universe. I don't think you understand how mind boggling that is for<br>a person of average intelligence. So much so that it really does seem like  
>all that knowledge just pops into your brain. Tell her how many hours<br>you put into studying to write those doctorates you have. Tell her you  
>know about trains because you've read dozens of books on them on<br>anything you wanted to know about. You study it. Tell her about you  
>in a way she'll truly understand."<p>

Sheldon laid in bed for hours that night thinking about what Wyatt had  
>told him. The one person who he would go to for advice about this<br>emotional quagmire was the one person he couldn't. Penny. Oh if  
>only he could ask for her advice.<p>

Then he remembered something Penny told him once..."Sheldon try to  
>put yourself in someone else's shoes for once. I don't mean their actual<br>shoes either. Try to be them for one moment and think about how what  
>you said would make them feel."<p>

So Sheldon closed his eyes and searched his memory for all the times  
>he'd seen her eyes glaze over at something he was telling her. Sheldon<br>realized Wyatt was right. While Penny may have seen his search for  
>things on the internet, he was years away from the time in his life when<br>he'd turned to books to give him what he needed.

He could indeed see where it would look to most people that he simply  
>just knew everything. He certainly had no problem telling people he had<br>a working knowledge of the universe and how it worked. Running a hand  
>over his exhausted face he could say he'd proven it over and over again.<br>On any number of thousands of subjects.

Sheldon let out a long sigh, he truly now understood why Wyatt wanted  
>him to have this conversation with Penny. He needed to make sure it was<br>a conversation not a teaching experience. He'd be more comfortable using  
>a white board, but this was for Penny and he knew in five minutes of using<br>one her eyes would glaze over. If that happened, all his good intentions  
>would be out the proverbial window.<p>

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Rating anyone.

Disclaimer: Sadly another year has gone by where I still don't own any of TBBT.

A/N: Thank you all for you patience and you words of encouragement. My writers block just didn't let go until last night. I guess because I always knew I wanted to end this a year later. I hope it lives up to your expectations and I've answered any questions you've had. I hope everyone has very Happy Healthy New Year!

December 31, 2014 11:30 PM

I stood with hundreds of other people in the middle of Times Square. As I had 365 days ago, despite the cold temperature, I was warmly wrapped up in Sheldon's coat.

365 days since he'd kissed mer. 365 days since he promised me we'd be together on this day. In all those days my life had changed more then I ever believed it could. Sheldon though, he believed in me.

I shuddered to think where I would be right now, if he hadn't stepped in and stood up for me.  
>I had no doubt I would still be with Leonard. I'd still be drinking. The worst though was I knew Sheldon had been right. Leonard would have continued to get physical with me. He'd been becoming more demanding. I never felt he truly believed in my ability to become an actress.<p>

Sheldon believed though. Sheldon even figured out exactly what I needed to believe in myself again. My parents. That's who I had needed. I'd been shocked to see my parents on Valentine's Day. Sheldon having my father find me Albert Einstein the rabbit. Well I just didn't have any words for how sweet and loving that was. No one had ever listened to me like Sheldon did. Leonard probably would have gotten me some giant stuffed red bear to cuddle, with a box of chocolates. Not Sheldon though. He sought out my father and found out my greatest love as a child had been Mr. Thumper. Penny couldn't wait to see what Albert thought of Sheldon. The small bunny was very fussy about who he liked and who he didn't. Like Sheldon, Albert had schedules and got quite cantankerous when it was disrupted.

My mind drifted to the day three weeks after my parents had returned to Nebraska. A delivery truck had pulled up in front of my home. Delivery for me from one Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

It took two workers plus the driver of the truck to bring in all the boxes and take them up to the fourth floor.  
>All were thankful for the elevator.<p>

13 dozen boxes. Each one filled with books. Books about everything. From Dr. Suess to some kind of science book, I couldn't even pronounce the title of. I went down to my bedroom grabbed my laptop and Albert and running back up the stairs.

I smiled at the memory of asking Sheldon what the heck I was supposed to do with 13 dozen boxes of books.

"Penny books are for reading and learning. Why even Dr. Suess is full of things to learn." He said smirking at her.

Sheldon had sighed as he watched me roll my eyes at him in exasperation.

"I wanted you to understand that while I always say I have a working knowledge of the universe, it didn't all just magically pop into my massive brain. I've read everyone of those books. Their all in order. Even I started out learning simply from Dr. Suess all the way up to Quantum Physics.

Penny to be a great actress you have to start simply from a grade school play and work your way up to Broadway or an Oscar winning film. You have to study your craft and learn everything you can about all aspects of it.

There is only one difference between my wanting to solve the mysteries of the universe and your wanting to win an Oscar or a Tony award.

Some where along the road to sucess, you stopped believeing in yourself. That's why I sent you to New York alone. It's why I sent your parents to you. Once you find that belief again nothing will stop you from attaining your goal. You will win your prize just as surely as I'm going to win a Nobel Prize. You just have to believe it and then work for it." Then Sheldon had smiled softly at me and logged off.

That was probably one of the most significant moments of my life. Something inside me gave way and I let go of all that self-doubt I'd been holding onto for far too many years. I threw myself full force into the opportunity Sheldon had given me. I didn't just go to one acting class I went to several I even signed up at the University and took a few summer theater courses. I even took a costuming and stage design course.

I threw myself as whole heartedly into all aspects of acting as Sheldon does his string theory. I found a quote by Albert Einstein in one of Sheldon's books. I live my life by it now.

"You never fail until you stop trying." Einstein was right. The only time I failed was when I stopped trying.  
>I had an artist friend paint that over the door so I see it everytime I leave home.<p>

1 more minute until midnight. Sheldon promised me he'd be here. I scan the crowd but it's pointless.  
>There are simply too many people. I've even lost sight of the friends I came here with. Well he has the address for the house. I can always text him and tell him to meet me there when his plane lands. It must have been delayed by the weather. Otherwise Sheldon would have been here already.<p>

I decide to head home, when suddenly everyone around me starts counting down, as loudly as they can.

TEN NINE EIGHT... Suddenly I hear the voice I've been longing for this past year.

"Turn around Kitten." I do as I'm told. Finally on the count of Four I find myself back in Sheldon's embrace.

"THREE"The crowd bellows. I never heard the Two One. The moment Sheldon's lips touched mine the rest of the crowd just disappeared. When Sheldon pulled back and smiled at me, I realized that for the first time in a year I took a breath. All the failures were worth it. Every single one of them brought me to this moment. The moment where I truly realized where I belonged.

January 1, 2015 7:12AM

Sheldon what heard what could only describe as a muffled thump. Light was just starting to come through the heavy drapes of Penny's bedroom. He felt Penny squirm for a moment. Despite her trials Sheldon knew she couldn't get any closer to him, unless she slid upon his chest. Sheldon very gently ran his fingers through her long blonde locks. Moving them softly away from her face.

He'd never felt more content in his life. This had by far been the longest year he'd ever spent.  
>Sheldon couldn't even tell you the number of times he'd had to stop himself from getting on a plane and coming here. He knew though he'd been right. Penny needed to make it on her own. Slowly through the year, the confident young woman he'd met all those years ago began to reappear.<p>

Leonard had moved out as per their contract. Sheldon wished he could say he was surprised when he learned that two weeks later Leonard was back in a relationship with Leslie Winkle.  
>6 weeks later Winkle was offered a position at University in Colorado. She accepted and Leonard followed her.<p>

Amy tried for 45 days to get him to reinstate their contract. He refused. She finally got the hint when Bernadette took him to a lawyer cousin of Howard's. Who let Amy know in terms she could understand that her behavior would no longer be tolerated. If Sheldon so much as got a whiff of her anywhere near him. Well the lawyer would see to it the restraing order he'd gotten was put to good use.

A month after that Amy was working in a lab in Norway.

6 months after Penny had gone Raj meet the new International Studies professor CalTech hired.  
>Oddly enough she grew up in a town twenty miles from where Raj grew up. Sheldon had their wedding invitation in his messenger bag. If Penny wasn't filming, he was going to insist the two of them fly to India for the wedding.<p>

Sheldon smiled fondly as he thought of Bernadette and Howard. They had truly become his very good friends. Howard truly disgusted by Leonard's behavior cut off all ties with the man.  
>He made sure that Sheldon went to Cheesecake Factory for dinner. Bernadette who was still friends with the cook always mad sure his BBCheesburger was made exactly to his specifications. Howard also made sure they had game night. Bernadette set everything up so that Howard, Raj, and Sheldon went to Comic Con.<p>

He couldn't hide the relief he felt when Bernadette informed him the lab company she worked for was opening a new division just outside of N.Y.C. She'd been offered a leading positon.  
>Howard encouraged her to take it. Howard managed to get himself a teaching post in small community college nearby.<p>

THUMP THUMP

Sheldon turned his head peering over the side of the bed. Suddenly his blue jeans, that Penny had stripped him of when they'd gotten to the bedroom last night. Started to make their way across the hard wood floor.

Tapping Penny three times on her shoulder Sheldon whispered..."Penny. Penny." THUMP

"PENNY" He squawked.

Pulling my head off of Sheldon's chest I peered at him through bleary green eyes.

"I love you to death Sheldon. But if this place isn't on fire, I'm going to make you suffer for waking me up from such a delicous sleeping postion!" I snarled at him.

"We must call an exterminator immediately!" He whined at me.

"Sheldon, we don't have any bugs. I haven't seen even an ant since I've been here."

"Not bugs Penny. Rats look at the floor! One is inside my blue jeans!" He snapped at me practically shoving me over his chest so I can see the floor.

As I finally make eye contact with Sheldon's jeans. There they go moving across the floor.

I break out into a fit of giggles. This isn't the first time I've seen clothing move across the floor.

"What the heck is so funny pray tell?" Sheldon demands.

"Watch" Is all I say to him. Then I let out a whistle. Sheldons jeans twitched a couple of more times and I watched in delight as a small black and white face with long fuzzy ears popped out of the bottom of his pants.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper may I present Dr. Albert Einstein." I let out a gasp as I suddenly found myself on my back looking up into smouldering blue eyes.

"We're going to have a long talk about that rabbit getting into my pants." Sheldon said. I gave a small wiggle underneath him causing him to let out a deep growl. He suddenly forgot all about Albert. Just before his lips met mine he whispered..."I love you Penny."

They Lived Happily Ever After.

THE END


End file.
